A Life Without LightToilet Breaks
by hunablawliet
Summary: Chapter 1: Misa's last thoughts, and what her relationship with Light was really about. Chapter 2: Light and L get into a disagreement over toilet breaks. I literally don't know wtf I wrote. T because reasons.
1. Chapter 1

As Misa-Misa, a face widely known as carefree and pretty walked slowly to the edge of the rooftop, her head swam with memories she had repressed. Blonde hair blowing in the wind, she made no attempt to force back the tears she had withheld on the journey here. No one would recognize her now or match her to the person she pretended to be on stage. Her footsteps echoed in the silence. She had never come here, and yet she felt tied to this place.

Looking out over the buildings of the busy city, people rushed by down below. The world had kept turning when for her it felt like it had stopped. Kira was gone. That was enough for most people. It was time to forget, to move on. She never saw how selfish the world really was. That was the reason she didn't want to carry on living in it.

Kira, her saviour.

Light, her lover.

She never truly had either of them.

'Light… I-I brought you a drink.' Misa approached the man scribbling furiously at his desk. He had made no acknowledgement of her existence. '…Light?' She whispered, shaking slightly with fear. With one swift movement of his hand, the tray was flipped over, the glass smashing on the floor. Sobbing, Misa went to fetch the broom.

She closed her eyes.

'Shut up and write more names!' Light shouted, slapping Misa around the face. Her cheek stinging, the tears coming quickly, she turned her head to the notebook.

'I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…' She whispered, shrinking away at the anger in his eyes.

She should hate this man, but she didn't.

Misa Amane loved Light Yagami more than anyone else in the world, and without him, she was nothing. She couldn't carry on living in a world without him. She would always love him, she didn't care how much he had used her, and she never had. It wasn't that she didn't recognize abuse; it was that she didn't want to recognize it. Even if he had never loved her, she didn't care as long as he accepted her. Light was the person she swore to stick by, through everything. It was too late. She hadn't saved him like he had saved her.

Slowly and carefully, she took another step onto the ledge, teetering on her feet.

Light was dead. And he wasn't coming back.

That thought was enough to propel her off the edge.


	2. Chapter 2

'Ryuzaki?'

'Yes, Light?'

'I… need to go to the bathroom.' L didn't move from the position he was in, staring straight at the computer monitor with his thumb pressed to his lip.

'You went half an hour ago. Surely you can wait?' He replied, still making no attempt to move.

'No, it can't wait.' Light replied firmly, standing up.

'I feel like we're losing time we could use trying to catch Kira. You should try to limit how much you drink.' Light stared at L, disbelieving that they were discussing his bladder. He sometimes wondered if L ever went to the toilet at all.

'We've worked solidly since this morning, we aren't losing time!' Still nothing. 'Come on, stop being selfish!' Starting to get desperate, Light tugged on the chain. L crossed his arms adamantly, staring at the screen. However unsteady his crouched position looked, he held it strong.

'Ryuzaki, MOVE.' Light demanded. L only narrowed his eyes and stared straight ahead. L was stubborn and childish – often he would refuse to do something just to prove a point.

'I will not move. You need to learn to exercise some control.' He replied. Light was hopping up and down now, racking his brains for something that would persuade him to move.

'If you don't move… I'll tell Watari about how you've been blackmailing Matsuda into buying you cakes.' L turned slowly to look at Light, narrowing his eyes.

'You wouldn't.'

'I would.' Light replied triumphantly. L gave him a look that said, 'If I had Kira's powers right now, I know exactly who my first victim would be.' and slipped off of the chair reluctantly, slouching off in a sulk.

'You shouldn't allow yourself to give in so easily.' Light smirked.

'Shut up, Light-kun, or I will make you. When I prove you're Kira, you will have hell to pay…' He muttered, yanking his arm forward so that Light stumbled. He grinned, knowing with L it was best to pick his battles.


End file.
